


Rule Number One: Don't Be An Idiot

by Ackasi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst City, Character Death, Multi, YDYD AU, You dead you dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: A disease is spreading through the nation as the men and women of Achievement Hunter fight to stay alive against the walking dead and the dangers of a fallen society.





	Rule Number One: Don't Be An Idiot

Three days...In three days it all went to shit  
It started as a talk of a disease, basic side effects, coughing and such, it wasn’t considered a big deal, after all, they were in Austin; probably just pollen allergies.   
Then there was talked of dying, by the thousands at least, people getting sick and not being able to handle it, they assumed it was the flu.  
The third day it was particularly quiet when the members of Achievement Hunter came into work. A little odd, Michael first thought, but nothing too bad, until it was.  
Matt ran in, telling the guys to pull up the news, twitter, whatever they could really.

Unnoticed disease turns the dead undead, take shelter immediately  
On Twitter, Gavin saw a video of a man, gray and stiff, roaming the hallway of what looked like a hospital floor, with the filmer screaming at the top of their lungs.

The room stayed sickeningly quiet, before Geoff stood up.   
“Matt, you and I are going to grab everyone in the support office and Gus next door, if everyone in there can, grab any food, anything useful, first aid kits, that kinda shit.

The two walked out of the room, leaving the other eight staring at each other, questioning their plan of action.  
“First off-” Ryan started, “I’m blocking the other door in.”   
Jack stood up to help Ryan move the nearby bookcase. With a quickened pace the members of the support team room, Geoff and Gus moved into the room.

Gus had his hand on the back of this neck, “Thanks for grabbing me guys.” Geoff nodded back at him, then looked at the group of people in the room.  
“Okay guys, there’s 17 of us in here, now…” Geoff paused for a moment “What the fuck are we gonna do?”

The room was quiet for a moment, before a softer voice answered

“Survive.” Steffie answered “Whatever caused this, they must be making a cure, right?

“So uh, what the fuck are we supposed to do until they find that cure, and till the literal walking dead?” Alfredo questioned

“Well for one thing;” Ryan poised “We have a shitload of weapons.”

The group looked around the room, seeing the axes, swords, shields, knives, spears, maces, and various forms of non-lethal guns, Ryan, walking back to his desk, picked up the large cup sitting on his desk, he shook it, and the clinking of the twenty-something knives rattled the room.

“Okay, the weapons are a good point Ryan, but what about literally everything else you need in a zombie apocalypse?” Jeremy questioned  
Matt spoke up, “You need food, medicine, clean water, clothing of different types, heat, light, fuck man I’ve played enough zombie games to know that we need more than a bunch of fucking weapons!”

The room started to fill with chatter, slight panicked arguing and the clinkering someone going to grab several weapons.

Suddenly two mature voices yelled over the noise “ALRIGHT!” 

Gus and Geoff looked at each other, and Gus nodded at Geoff to go ahead.

“Okay guys, Matt is right, we need a lot more than a shit load of weapons to help us live, I know we have first aid kids up the ass in here, but, well we’re gonna need more.”

Gus then spoke up, “I knew something was up when the parking lot was damn near empty, we have a shitload of departments here, we can go in search parties, gather the things we need, then I suggest we report back to my office, because of how big the room is, we can lay everything out and make packs”

Geoff spoke again, “We’ll go in three groups, but I want one to stay here, pull shit from this room and the support room that can become useful.”

The group spoke, discussing the things they would need, the talk wound down, then Lindsay made a noise. “We need to go to costuming too!”

“Why though?” Jack questioned

“Well, Jack, try biting through Ryan’s jeans.” Lindsay instructed

“What are you going on about?” Gavin asked

“Denim is extremely hard to get through with teeth, or a lot of things that aren't explicitly sharp, any denim or canvas, anything thick in nature would help us, not to mention how shitty the weather in Austin has been, Oh! And if we can find any masks, that would be ideal, we don’t know how this disease spreads.” Lindsay looked to Geoff.

Geoff nodded; “Alright, we’ll split in three groups, that way we cover more ground. I want all of you to take two weapons, one a bit further range like a sword, and something like a knife, anything to keep you safe…” Geoff paused for a moment, “If you find anyone who’s turned-do the right thing, end em quickly.” Geoff turned his head and shuddered for a moment.

“First group: Ashley, Neal, Kent, Steffie, and Gus. Stay here, go through the support room and this room, anything useful bring to Gus’ office, and just because you’re not leaving, be careful, have a weapon on hand.”

“Second Group: Me, Matt, Trevor, Alfredo, Larry and Jeremy. We’re gonna go Stage 5, we can raid the kitchen, broadcast, anywhere else we may need”

“Last Group: Jack, Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, Ryan and Andy. You guys hit up Stage 2, search through the art department, any clothing, the dangerous shit we’ve been forced to turn over, and the odds and ends are your territory, fuck if we can't find them in 5, look for radios or any forms of communication”

Everyone walked, grabbing weapons of their choice. Geoff looked around the room, his co-workers, friends, family and spoke one last time.

“Stay safe guys, and most importantly, come back alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic since the end of 2016. What the fuck


End file.
